


you make me throw my heart into a thread - like chance

by minimemeyoongi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: - ish??, Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by Real Events, LITERALLY, Lotto Era, M/M, Short & Sweet, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a poor attempt at fluff, chanbaek - centric, honestly my first posted fluff, my first fluff, thanks m countdown, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: Baekhyun should've waited for Chanyeol. But it wasn't that bad, really, because he got good cuddling when Chanyeol came home.





	you make me throw my heart into a thread - like chance

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I wrote this before I was fully invested in EXO. I have lots of finished, unpublished works, so,, yeah,,,, I had to change Chen's name to Jongdae and Baekhyun had called him hyung,,,,,, I didn't know please forgive,, I thank myself for checking for their information,, pcy keeps calling baek 'hyung' and that's one thing I kept because I like the honorific,, this was written because Lotto was my drug and I was very addicted to it. Please read. Loves. please enjoy my bias and my wrecker being fluffy

Baekhyun perked up when he heard the door to their dorm opening. He flattened when he saw it was just Chen.

"Chennie, when will Chanyeollie come home?" He tried his very best not to sound like an impatient, whining little kid.

Jongdae jumped at the voice and turned to see Baekhyun taking up the whole length of the couch. He smiled. "I don't know, I think they're almost done, so you won't have to wait very long."

Their group had an interview that afternoon for Lotto; promotions and all that, and were divided into two. Once Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, and Yixing were finished with their part of the interview, Baekhyun had insisted they go home immediately. He'd been tired the whole day, all he wanted was to rest at home in the sweet, sweet softness of his bed. He regretted everything, though, because all his great cuddle sessions that eventually lead to sleeping always happened with Chanyeol around. (He should've stayed behind and tried to make Chanyeol laugh as he was behind the cameras. Atleast then he wouldn't be so deathly bored like he is now.)

He'd been sending Chanyeol numerous messages and missed calls for nearly three hours now, but all were ignored. He sent a chain message saying he was so bored, one word per message, then he popped his earphones in at maximum volume, tapping a playlist and pressing shuffle.

He groaned at his spot on the couch, which he hadn't left ever since he realised that he had nobody to talk to (nobody at all, even when there were the three others that were in the dorm with him). He fiddled with his silk blue polo, running his hands all over his body just to feel the smooth texture. He'd worn the same polo for their Lotto performance on M Countdown and he just loved how the cloth moved so easily against his bare skin. He puffed a breath, moving his hands up and down his tummy. He hummed one of their old songs absentmindedly.

Baekhyun didn't hear nor see, half an hour later, the door opening rather loudly, didn't hear nor see a tall figure stumbling into the door, along with three more people, hurriedly removing their shoes and coats. He jumped when said tall figure placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned so quickly away from the backrest of the couch it was like if he turned any faster there'd be a crack, and into the person's eyes.

Baekhyun tried to hide his smile when he saw that it was Chanyeol grinning at him. Instead he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's torso and hid his face in the crook of the younger's neck, eyes reflexively falling shut.

"Hi, hyung. Sorry I took so long," Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun's hair. He rubbed Baekhyun's back. "Why are you listening to Overdose?" He asked after recognising the song blasting out of the earphones that had fallen out of Baekhyun's ears when the elder sat up.

"Because I was on shuffle. Also because my vocals and English were great in that song."

The taller of the two chuckled. "I won't disagree with that," he sighed.

"I missed you," Baekhyun murmured.

He could feel Chanyeol smiling even though he didn't see it. "I missed you, too, hyung. But I was only out for a few hours."

Baekhyun detached himself from Chanyeol and frowned. "You were gone the whole afternoon." He pointed out. "Don't judge me, I really missed you. And I'm so tired, I really need cuddles."

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "I'll go shower and we can cuddle after, okay?"

Baekhyun's face lit up with a bright smile. What a sun, Chanyeol thought. "Sure, I'll be waiting for you."

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's forehead again before bringing an arm under the shorter's legs and the other under his back. He stood up, Baekhyun shrieking from being carried bridal - style so suddenly. "Calm down, hyung. This is what the world looks like up here." Chanyeol said, laughing.

"I'm cutting your legs off so you'll never see the world from up here. And don't carry me so suddenly, it's scary!" Baekhyun hissed.

"Sure, hyung." Chanyeol kicked the door to his shared room open and carefully laid Baekhyun down on his bed. "Wait for me, okay, baby?"

Baekhyun's heart fluttered at the pet name, as if it was the first time he was called that. "Ofcourse. Always."

Baekhyun had dozed off without noticing it, being woken up later by Chanyeol shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I fell asleep," he rubbed his eyes and scooted to the side of the bed to give Chanyeol some space to lie down. "I stayed up the whole time waiting for you to come home, so, yeah," he shrugged, giving up on trying to explain himself.

"It's fine, hyung. Come on, I'm here now." Chanyeol had settled comfortably on the bed and was pulling Baekhyun down with an arm wrapped around the elder's waist.

Baekhyun shifted himself until his head was under Chanyeol's chin, being the little spoon, just the way they both liked it. He buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, breathing in the scent of soap and mint and vanilla and Chanyeol.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Chanyeol's voice was quiet, filled with love.

Baekhyun tried to shrug. "Nothing much. Just lazing about on the sofa. And you?"

"They made me dance your parts in Lotto."

"And?"

"I failed so bad. They laughed at me."

Baekhyun giggled at his boyfriend's demise. "Hey, it's okay. You dance pretty well, you know," he pecked Chanyeol's collarbone.

"Says the amazing dancer, main singer, visual," Chanyeol sighs above him. His hands wander on Baekhyun's back, fingers feeling the silky material of the polo. "I like this polo, too. You looked so sexy dancing in it."

Baekhyun let out a surprised sound at the comment. "Yah, shut up," he stuttered, blushing to the tips of his ears. "I know I looked sexy. You did, too."

"I know."

They were both silent for a while, comfortably in each other's arms, comfortably cuddling. "Yeollie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

And Baekhyun, Baekhyun swore he could hear Chanyeol smile, "I love you too, hyung."

They fell into silence once again, then, later on, into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> all of this was inspired by [this Lotto performance.](https://youtu.be/y4xjTJIULu8) yes, the interview part in the shot was very vague and unclear, sorry, i didn't know how interviews worked beyond the scenes,, bts,,,, so like yeah. i really just needed baekhyun to be home and chanyeol to be out. please love. sorryforthelackofotherexomembersididtagthisaschanbaekcentricthankssorry. thank for reading.


End file.
